DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from Investigator Abstract) Kaposi's sarcoma (KS) is a multifocal complex tumor associated with AIDS. A new human herpesvirus (KSHV) has recently been linked to KS and the demonstration that viral sequences can be found in prostate tissue suggests that KSHV can be transmitted sexually. The objectives of this proposal are to use in situ hybridization and PCR to detect KSHV genes in tissues of HIV-infected and uninfected individuals so that the potential pathways of transmission, tissue reservoirs and the relationship between productive KSHV infection to the development of KS can be determined.